TRAVEL
by NeblinaLlameante
Summary: — Si son tan diferentes, ¿qué es lo que te gusta de esa persona?/ Menma podía contestarle algo mundano para salir del paso. "Su cabello, sus ojos, su actitud con los demás", pero por mucho que quisiera cubrirse, Charasuke no se merecía una respuesta así. /"Me gusta la forma en que te arrojas al vacío" /Historia corta/ MenmaxCharasukexMenma


TRAVEL

 **.**

Frente a él, el pavimento brillaba únicamente por las luces del auto, que tenía al mayor nivel de intensidad, y algunas luces ocasionales de los pocos locales que había por esa ruta y eran tan pocos que no hacían la gran diferencia.

El sonido del campo cultivado del lado izquierdo, los límites de la civilización del lado derecho, señales amarillas que se iluminaban con los faros y un cielo levemente estrellado sobre ellos. Menma suspiró mientras cambiaba la mano que sostenía el volante y se permitió dividir su atención entre la carretera y el alboroto que se llevaba a cabo en el asiento trasero, donde tres jóvenes continuaban charlando como si no hubieran dejado la fiesta hacía más de veinte minutos.

Alguno de ellos (Menma sospechaba que había sido Kiba) consiguió hacerse de un six antes de salir, mismo que ahora repartía entre ellos, aunque a él no le ofreció a sabiendas de que conducía.

— ¡Otra, otra! — Gritó mientras buscaba música en su teléfono.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! — Una canción excesivamente conocida comenzó a sonar y Menma rodó los ojos, sin apartar la vista de la calle. El segundo chico, Lee, comenzó a cantar — ¡Dale alegría a tu cuerpo, macarena!

— Así no es, idiota — Respondió una tercera voz, y Menma no pudo evitar desviar la vista un momento. Él había tomado una cantidad de alcohol mucho menor, pero se sentía ligeramente chispado y esa voz le provocaba cosas que no podía simplemente ignorar —. Es "Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, macarena" ...

— Bah, yo me la sabía de esa manera — Replicó Lee levemente enfadado. Su puchero sacó una risa al otro y pronto Kiba le acompañó.

Rápidamente los tres cambiaron de tema y Menma volvió su atención a la carretera. No podía decir que estuviera enfadado, ya que su decisión de acompañarlos a aquel evento había sido suya, así como el conducir de vuelta y por lo mismo, moderarse con la bebida.

Cuando le habían preguntado, él se limitó a afirmar que como buenos amigos que eran, varias veces debían hacerse sacrificios. La realidad no era muy distinta, aunque había cambios sustanciales en ella en los que Menma prefería no pensar.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de Kiba. Luego de aparcar frente a ella, el Inuzuka se bajó tambaleante y le dirigió una mirada a cada uno. Luego fijó su vista sólo en Lee, que le daba un gran sorbo a su cerveza y no le prestaba atención.

— La madre de Lee habló. Dijo que si se podía quedar conmigo esta noche porque ya es muy tarde.

— ¿Lo hizo? — Lee sonó muy sorprendido y Kiba le lanzó una mirada de profundo desprecio. Menma rodó los ojos.

— Oh, claro que lo hizo — Tiró de uno de sus hombros para sacarle del vehículo. El pobre se tambaleó tanto que tiró la mitad de la cerveza en el pavimento y la otra mitad en sus pantalones —. Tengo una muda de ropa para ti, y un yogur en conserva y un cojín emplumado que te va a encantar.

— P-pero, Kiba — Lee consiguió enderezarse apoyándose en la puerta del auto —. Estoy completamente seguro de que mi madre…

— ¡Hasta mañana, chicos! — Le cortó Kiba con un grito y se apoyó en el hombro de Lee para guiarlo a la casa, aunque este pusiera resistencia. Sólo volvió la vista un momento para guiñarles un ojo y Menma quiso morirse de vergüenza allí mismo.

— Supongo que no los necesitamos — Comentó Charasuke con una risita al tiempo que se pasaba con un rápido movimiento al asiento del copiloto. Menma sintió que la respiración se le cortó por un momento.

— Lo que tú necesitas ya es un buen sueño — Murmuró como seca respuesta antes de encender el motor de nuevo y alejarse de allí.

— Oye, no tomé tanto como crees — Respondió el Uchiha como si lo hubiera ofendido. Menma frunció el ceño, pero no apartó la vista de la calle y se limitó a encogerse de hombros —. Hablo en serio; apenas dos cervezas.

Al próximo alto, Menma se permitió desviar la vista hacia el chico. Charasuke ciertamente no parecía borracho, pero ese pequeño brillo es sus ojos oscuros le decía que habían sido más de dos cervezas y que definitivamente no le convencería de volver a la fiesta.

En medio de su análisis, Menma se percató de esas cosas en las que ya no se quería fijar: el brillo azulado de su cabello con la luz blanquecina del faro más cercano, la aparente suavidad de la piel de su rostro y cómo esos finos labios se curvaban en una elegante sonrisa que por poco consiguió subirle los colores a la cara. Carraspeó.

— Haré como que no acabas de mentirme — Respondió antes de acelerar de nuevo. Perdió una vez más su mirada en la calle mientras se regañaba por su falta de autocontrol.

Kiba había sido muy imprudente al guiñarle el ojo de esa manera. Claro, aunque Menma trató de explicárselo muchas veces, su amigo actuó como si su único objetivo de la noche fuera quedarse a solas con Charasuke y ver si conseguía declararse de una maldita vez.

Cuando se lo insinuó, varias horas antes, le había dado un merecido puñetazo en el hombro, mientras le repetía su antigua verborrea de todo el cariño que les tenía, aunque no fueran extremadamente cercanos, y que era su turno de cuidarlos como anteriormente le había tocado a Lee.

No le había dicho que desde meses atrás, se había despertado en él un profundo instinto de protección, que le obligaba a procurar a Charasuke como si el maldito fuera a asfixiarse con alguna maldita partícula de polvo en el aire. Lo cierto era que el chico sabía cuidarse solo, pero ese lado protector suyo también era la excusa perfecta para pasar más tiempo a su lado, aún si en su círculo de amigos él no estuviera siquiera entre los más allegados.

Algo egoísta, tal vez, pero a Menma no se le había ocurrido una mejor solución a aquella sensación en su pecho que le despertaba verlo todos los días antes de entrar a clases, o comer con su grupo de amigos o despedirse luego de la jornada escolar. No había encontrado otra forma de acercarse sin hacerlo.

En el fondo, sabía que Kiba sólo quería ayudar. Eso no impidió que se enfurruñara levemente y prendiera el ventilador del auto con la esperanza de que el aire frío se llevara consigo las ideas.

— Entonces — Charasuke había subido sus piernas al tablero y colocado sus manos en su nuca. Le miraba, pero Menma no estaba dispuesto a apartar la vista de la calle y provocar un accidente. No importaba que a esa hora no hubiera coches siquiera, y era la excusa perfecta para no enfrentarse a esa mirada cuando se sabía falto de sus cinco sentidos intactos —, cuéntame de ti, Menma.

" _Tengo veintiún años, dos de conocerte y quiero comerte a besos desde hace cinco meses",_ respondió una voz en su cabeza que por poco le hace soltar un improperio. La proximidad del chico le afectaba bastante y estuvo a nada de pedirle que se volviera a pasar atrás.

— Baja tus pies del tablero — Dijo en lugar de ello. Charasuke hizo un mohín antes de hacerle caso —. Con respecto a tu pregunta, no sé lo que quieras saber.

— Mmm — Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió que el chico desviaba la vista y la perdía en el pavimento. Un codo apoyado sobre el reposabrazos de la puerta y la mano de este sosteniendo su barbilla. Aquella extraña expresión, combinación entre diversión y algo parecido a la nostalgia, tomaron desprevenido a Menma y no pudo evitar desviar la vista un momento —. Hablemos de tu vida amorosa.

¿Qué? ¿Para qué mierda quería esa información? ¿Querría conseguirle una novia o algo parecido?

Bueno, era entendible si se consideraba que Menma era el único del grupo al que no se le conocía alguna historia amorosa en sus tres años de carrera, pero había pensado que aquellos rumores de su supuesta aventura con Hinata habían sido suficientes, al menos, para que lo dejaran en paz hasta el octavo semestre. Había sido algo iluso.

— Nada que reportar — Volvió su vista a la calle, haciendo lo posible porque su ceño no se frunciera más y él notara lo mucho que le incomodaba esa pregunta.

— ¿Y a qué se debe? — Preguntó en un murmullo. Menma temió que se estuviera quedando dormido —. Es decir: eres atractivo, inteligente, seguro de ti y sabes tratar a la gente como se merece, aunque siempre parezcas enojado…

Quiso decirle que no era el mejor momento para hablar de esas cosas. No es que Menma fuera alguien muy emocional, pero cinco meses de resistir el impulso de lanzársele encima, hacía que esas simples palabras le dieran en el pecho con el tripe del impacto original. Le faltó el aire un par de segundos; anotó en su lista mental de pendientes que tenía que poner el alcohol de pretexto apenas Charasuke le preguntara por su extraña actitud.

— ¿Realmente no hay nadie? — El último tono usado por Charasuke parecía traer un poco de congoja, cosa que inevitablemente molestó a Menma. Era como si le tuviera lástima, y aunque quería muchas cosas de él, ese sentimiento estaba entre los últimos. Es más, ni siquiera considerado.

— No en realidad — Respondió con voz mucho más ronca de lo que recordaba tenerla. No apartó la vista del camino, pero distinguió el pecho de Charasuke subir y bajar como si hubiera suspirado.

— ¿En realidad? ¿Estamos hablando entonces de un amor no correspondido? — Ahí estaba, la jodida pregunta a la que no quería llegar nunca. Menma maldijo a Kami-sama por haber hecho a Charasuke tan perceptivo en cuanto a emociones y problemas de la vida sin permitir que ese don le ayudara con la tarea de álgebra. Apretó sus manos sobre el volante y en el próximo alto, las líneas blancas del paso de peatones se le hicieron muy interesantes.

— Sí, supongo que es algo así — Fue su escueta respuesta. Sabía casi palabra por palabra lo que venía a continuación.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es demasiado bonita y por lo mismo te parece inalcanzable?

" _Tú eres muy atractivo, pero no es precisamente por ello que te considero inalcanzable"_

— No es por eso.

El Uchiha le miró con expresión de absoluta concentración.

— ¿Entonces es porque ya intentaste acercarte y ella no deja de rechazarte?

" _Probablemente si te hubiera dicho de mis sentimientos alguna vez, esto no estaría pasando. Pero no, ni siquiera he sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo y aceptar tu rechazo"_

— Tampoco va por ahí — Menma mordió su labio inferior, tratando de encontrar las palabras que no le delataran —. Simplemente no sabe lo que siento. Nunca se lo dije.

El silencio envolvió a ambos un par de minutos. Erróneamente, Menma se creyó ganador. Tal vez Charasuke estaba demasiado borracho como para seguir cuestionando cosas sin sentido. Sin embargo, apenas unos segundos después de haber llegado a esa conclusión, se escuchó otra pregunta.

— Admito que me sorprende, tú no eres de los que se esconden — Se enderezó un poco en su asiento y le miró fijamente. Menma nunca había agradecido antes tener que mantener la vista en otro lado —. ¿Por qué no le dices tus sentimientos?

Porque se trataba de alguien que difícilmente valoraría atributos como los suyos, Menma lo sabía. ¿Qué podía verle un chico atractivo y divertido a alguien que se pasaba la mitad del día con expresión neutra y la otra mitad con una mueca cercana al enojo? ¿Qué podía encontrarle de interesante a alguien que gustaba de paz y tranquilidad, mientras que él parecía una explosión andante de emociones?

Menma había visto el tipo de personas con las que salía Charasuke. Ninguna era remotamente parecida a él. Simplemente, no era su tipo.

— Es como si fuéramos parte de dos mundos distintos — Admitió. Supuso que Charasuke ya se había rendido en tratar de conseguir el nombre y ahora sólo quería convencerlo de intentarlo. Como lo había hecho Kiba, Lee y hasta Sakura, aunque ella también sintiera algo leve por el Uchiha —. Simplemente, muy diferentes para que funcione.

Los rodeó un breve silencio. La pregunta que le siguió la sintió tan extraña, que por un momento olvidó que el semáforo ya estaba en verde y debía continuar.

— Si son tan diferentes, ¿qué es lo que te gusta de esa persona?

Menma podía contestarle algo mundano para salir del paso. "Su cabello, sus ojos, su actitud con los demás", pero por mucho que quisiera cubrirse, Charasuke no se merecía una respuesta así.

Movió sus dedos en el volante con ligero nerviosismo, mientras pensaba en una manera de resumir aquello que le explotaba el pecho. Decir que al principio no lo soportaba estaba de más, lo sabía.

Simplemente, con el tiempo, Menma había conseguido ver más allá de lo que Charasuke mostraba. Había aprendido lo que le gustaba y disgustaba leyendo bajo esa máscara que era amable con todos porque hacía las cosas más fáciles. Había disfrutado de esos cambios emocionales al contemplar sus ojos y las expresiones ilusionadas y alegres que contrastaban tanto con él mismo. Sí, su manera de tratar a los demás, pero también aquellos pequeños gestos de los que creía que nadie se daba cuenta. También ese lado aventurero y salvaje, esa parte impredecible suya que le encogía el corazón cada que la veía. Tan indomable, tan ausente, tan dado a no pensar demasiado antes de actuar.

" _Me gusta la forma en que te arrojas al vacío"_

— Supongo que es muchas cosas que yo no, y eso me atrae demasiado — Quiso restar importancia a sus palabras encogiéndose de hombros. Al dar la vuelta en la próxima calle, se percató de que era en la que residía el Uchiha.

El viaje se había terminado.

Con dedos levemente temblorosos, apagó el motor y sólo entonces se permitió mirarlo. La expresión pícara que tanto le gustaba llevaba ahora un extraño toque de inocencia.

— ¿De verdad es tan inalcanzable como le haces parecer?

Deseó fervientemente que sus ojos no se desviaran y le recorrieran entero. Su pose coqueta, su leve sonrisa y esa forma de acomodar sus brazos que le hacía lucir elegante y despreocupado. La línea de su mandíbula, sus altos pómulos, el brillo de una mirada que siempre parecía lo suficientemente cálida como para que cualquier día lluvioso se volviera agradable.

— A veces lo parece — Admitió —, y a veces parece que está tan cerca que podría tocarle — La última frase fue coronada con una sonrisa ligeramente arrogante. Era mejor que no se percatara del efecto que tenía en él pensar en esas cosas —. Buenas noches, Charasuke.

Puso las llaves de nuevo en la ranura, esperando a que el chico bajara del auto. Era ya bastante tarde y a juzgar por el peligroso camino que habían tomado sus pensamientos, necesitaría una buena paja antes de dormir.

Y necesitaba alejarse, como fuera.

Pero Charasuke no se bajó. Luego de diez incómodos segundos, Menma volteó a verlo de nuevo, esperando que su ceja arqueada fuera suficiente indicación de que era momento de que se marchara.

Pero el efecto no fue el que esperaba, porque lo único que consiguió fue que Charasuke sonriera más amplio y se acercara a él inclinando su rostro. Una de sus manos se alzó a la nuca de Menma para acercarlo y se sintió morir. Sus mejillas casi se encontraban mientras los labios del chico buscaban su oído.

— ¿Te digo un secreto? — Murmuró quedito. Menma debió dejar pasar un par de segundos antes de asentir, aturdido como estaba por el aroma del chico mezcla de su loción y el alcohol, tan cerca suyo —. Nunca nadie había dicho algo tan lindo de mí de una forma tan sencilla.

Se tensó de inmediato, pero Charasuke no se alejó. Estaba dispuesto a apartarlo él mismo cuando inclinó levemente su rostro y sus labios quedaron sobre su mejilla.

El corazón casi se le salió del pecho y más cuando sintió la otra mano del chico sobre su hombro. Su cerebro se apagó y de pronto sólo pensaba en sentir, en grabar cada una de las sensaciones que le invadían y memorizar el calor de Charasuke y no olvidarlo nunca. Tuvo el impulso de enterrar su rostro en ese cuello.

— ¿C-cómo…? — Consiguió decir, pero el resto de su pregunta quedó ahogada por un par de labios suaves sobre los suyos. Lo invadió su sabor a alcohol, a dulce de menta y ese algo que siempre imaginaba característico de Charasuke, y que ahora se daba cuenta de que era diferente a lo que esperaba. Más dulce, más desbordante, que aturdía sus sentidos mucho más de lo que se atrevía a admitir. A pesar de sus ansias y la intensa sensación de que había estado sin respirar mucho tiempo, no fue capaz de corresponder.

Sólo cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, fue por una risita que hacía cosquillas en su comisura.

— Me encantaría decirte que es porque soy muy perceptivo — Sus rostros se alejaron y Menma sintió una leve caricia en su rostro —, pero la verdad es que fue porque yo tampoco podía apartar mucho mi vista de ti.

No intentó besarlo de nuevo y Menma lo agradeció. Temió que la taquicardia se convirtiera en un paro y tuviera que explicarles a los médicos que estaba tan enamorado que su corazón había explotado de dicha debido a los acontecimientos.

Sentía el cálido aliento de Charasuke sobre su nariz, una mano traviesa acariciando uno de los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro. Sus ojos brillantes, ligeramente ausentes, pero decididos.

— Y si te lo preguntas — Dijo en un suave murmullo —, Kiba no te guiñaba el ojo a ti, sino a mí.

Menma tuvo el estúpido impulso de reírse. De reírse y golpear a Kiba, de gritar y de besar de nuevo a la persona frente a él. De cualquier forma, sabía que la excusa del alcohol no sería suficiente para explicar por qué acariciaba su mejilla ahora y su otra mano se había aferrado al brazo que sostenía su nuca todavía.

Y pensó en el beso, en el arriesgado movimiento que aquel chico había decidido hacer. Siempre tan imprudente e impulsivo, como él quería ser algunas veces.

" _Me gusta la forma en que te arrojas al vacío, y quisiera que al hacerlo también sujetaras mi mano."_

 **FIN.**


End file.
